memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
L'Rell
|Office = Chancellor of the High Council of the Klingon Empire/"Mother"|InOffice = 2257-|Children = Tenavik }} L'Rell was a female Klingon and follower of T'Kuvma. Biography Her father was a kinsman of T'Kuvma and a member of the House of T'Kuvma, while her mother and uncle were of the House of Mo'Kai. She considered herself to be part of both houses. Serving House T'Kuvma In 2256, L'Rell served aboard T'Kuvma's flagship, the . Prior to the Battle of the Binary Stars, L'Rell detected several starship that were coming to reinforce the 's position. She then watched as Voq lit the Beacon of Kahless. Following the Klingons' initial victory, L'Rell and Voq then proclaimed T'Kuvma as the "Unforgettable" to the Klingon High Council.( ) Following T'Kuvma's death, she told Voq of T'Kuvma's journey and how he found the Beacon. When General of House Kor arrived and offered to help, L'Rell and Voq decided to use parts from the Shenzhou to repair the Sarcophagus. When they returned to the Sarcophagus, L'Rell and crew abandoned VoQ in favor of Kol and abandoned him on the Shenzhou.( | | | |sub = The Light of Kahless}}; ) However, L'Rell returned and took Voq to the matriarchs of House Mo'Kai where he would find a way to win the war. There, Voq agreed to under the ''choH'a'' in order to infiltrate the Federation. Before the choH'a, L'Rell and Voq walked along the Mo'Kai's cliffs and confessed their love for each other. During Voq's transformation, L'Rell discovered she was pregnant with Voq's child. Unfortunately, she could not tell Voq due to the operation and his mission. ( ) Chancellor of the Empire In 2257, L'Rell had grown weary of the fractured state of the Empire and sought to unite the Klingon people under her leadership. To that end. she took control of the detonator of a high-yield explosive device - one which had been planted by deep within a volcano on Qo'noS - and used it to force the members of the Klingon High Council to accept her as their new chancellor and end the Federation-Klingon War of 2256-2257. Chancellor L'Rell ordered the Klingon military to break off its attack on the Federation and return to Klingon space, thus bringing the war to an end. ( ) When 7 red bursts appeared, L'Rell assured Ambassador Sarek that the Empire had nothing to do with with them. As the Discovery investigated the red bursts, L'Rell cemented her position as Chancellor and urged unit among the great houses. As Chancellor, L'Rell showed the council the new star as sign of unity among the houses. However, the council disproved of her position due to her torch bearer. Finding out that L'Rell had a child with Voq, the late General 's father Kol-Sha kidnapped the infant in an attempt to wrest power away from L'Rell. When L'Rell and went to confront him Kol-Sha stunned them with an energy weapon, and used L'Rell's thumb print to sign an abdication document that ceded power to Kol-Sha. He was about to kill them both when former Emperor of the Terran Empire and Section 31 agent burst in and killed Kol-Sha's people. Trapping him in an force field, Georgiou released L'Rell and Tyler from the effects of the stun field and L'Rell quickly disemboweled Kol-Sha. ( ) Mother of the Klingon Empire Georgiou took L'Rell aside and convinced her that as long as Tyler and their child remained on Qo'noS L'Rell's power would never be secure. At her behest L'Rell sent Tyler and the child away, with Tyler taking the child to Boreth to be raised by the monks at the monastery located on that world. Using Section 31 technology, L'Rell faked the deaths of both Tyler and their child by replicating their heads. Presenting these heads to the high council, L'Rell told the council that she had conceived a child with Voq. She then stated that Tyler had betrayed and murdered her infant, and was about to kill her when Kol-Sha intervened and saved her life at the cost of his own. L'Rell further explained that she would only have one child and that the people of the Empire were now her children. She finally asked that they no longer call her chancellor, claiming a fiercer title, that of Mother. ( ) Appendices Connections Appearances and references Appearances * * | | | |sub = The Light of Kahless}} * * * * * * * * }} External link * category:klingons